Principesco
by hiriki
Summary: "Sim, dessa vez, havia sido apenas um beijo de boa noite. Acabara funcionando como o beijo do príncipe na Bela Adormecida, mas, ainda assim, não passava de um despretensioso beijo de boa noite."


**Nada me pertence, somente a ideia.**

**- A fic se passa logo após ao episódio 7 do anime, mas isso não tem muita importância se você já tiver assistido-o por completo. =w=**

* * *

><p><em>"Com o beijo, a princesa rapidamente abriu seus olhos, e, acordando de seu longo sono, vendo o príncipe ao seu lado, murmurou:<em>

_'Oh, você veio, enfim! Eu estava esperando por você em meu sonho. Esperei por tanto tempo!'" ¹_

Os olhos de Shion piscaram rapidamente, num esforço de manter-se acordado sob a luz bruxuleante da vela. Ele estava encolhido no sofá que costumava dormir, enrolado no lençol fino que Nezumi lhe emprestara há alguns dias. Por ser fino, não era um lençol muito eficiente em seu papel de proteger contra mosquitos ou esquentar, mas Shion gostava dele. Tinha o cheiro de Nezumi.

Quando percebeu que estava na iminência de adormecer de novo, Shion esticou os braços e pestanejou mais uma vez, lutando-se para manter acordado. Era um tanto irônico que seu corpo pedisse por uma longa noite de sono enquanto lia o conto da Bela Adormecida. Ora, a princesa tinha acabado de acordar, e as coisas estavam começando a ficar interessantes para ela e para o príncipe. Não poderia dormir na melhor parte.

Num esforço insistente para espantar a sonolência, Shion se levantou, coçando os olhos e tomando cuidado para não derrubar seu lençol no chão. Estava pensando seriamente em estender sua jornada noturna até o outro lado do pequeno quarto, onde poderia conseguir um pouco de água, quando seus olhos bateram na figura adormecida de Nezumi, na direção oposta.

Sem perceber, Shion sorriu ao vê-lo, e caminhou lentamente até a cama do outro. Ele não parecia confortável. Seus ombros estavam duros e flexionados, como se ele estivesse tendo um sonho desagradável, e suas costas tremiam de frio, assim como os dedos. O rosto de Nezumi, inegavelmente belo, contorcia-se numa expressão de sono misturado a irritação.

Shion sabia exatamente o que fazer. Enfiando uma mecha teimosa de cabelos atrás da orelha, ele caminhou de volta para o sofá, até apanhar o lençol fino de linho. A passos leves, o garoto estendeu o lençol cuidadosamente sobre o corpo friorento de Nezumi, cuidando para que nem suas pontas dos dedos ficassem de fora. Não era um lençol muito efetivo para proteger do frio, mas era o único que tinham, e Shion não achava justo que Nezumi deixasse-o com ele e ficasse sem nenhum, numa noite fria como aquela.

Ainda havia, porém, um problema a se resolver. Os ombros de Nezumi continuavam tensionados e ele parecia muito desconfortável. Delicadamente, Shion curvou-se sobre ele, afastando o lençol dos ombros do outro e tocando-os delicadamente, suave o bastante para não acordá-lo. Ele tentou aplicar uma pressão suave nos dedos, como sua mãe fazia, há muito tempo, nas noites insones do filho. Ela também costumava cantar algumas músicas, mas Shion preferiu não chegar a tanto - Nezumi poderia acordar e lhe mandar calar a boca.

Uma onda de alívio invadiu Shion quando ele viu os ombros de Nezumi relaxarem gradualmente ao seu toque, e sua expressão suavizar. Ele encolheu-se na cama, ainda adormecido, e seus joelhos flexionados esbarraram em Shion, ajoelhado no chão e sentindo suas pernas doerem.

– Durma bem. - ele sussurrou muito baixo, os olhos fixos no rosto suavemente adormecido de Nezumi. Alguma parte do cérebro de Shion sinalizou que ele devia se levantar, voltar para seu sofá e descobrir o que mais aguardava Aurora e seu príncipe por entre as páginas amareladas de A Bela Adormecida, mas seu corpo não obedeceu. Ele permaneceu estático, os olhos vagando dos fios bagunçados do cabelo de Nezumi até seu queixo delicadamente arredondado.

Quando lia contos de fadas como A Bela Adormecida, Shion não podia evitar imaginar o príncipe como Nezumi. Ou, ao menos, extremamente parecido com ele. E não se sentia culpado ou envergonhado por isso. Era inevitável. Longas madeixas azuladas, o rosto perfeitamente desenhado, lábios finos e olhos cinzentos que haviam ganhado sua atenção desde o primeiríssimo instante - tudo aquilo o transformava num príncipe sem-igual. Embora Shion tivesse noção de que a personalidade ácida de Nezumi jamais o enquadraria como um nobre cavalheiro em busca de donzelas em perigo, sua imagem era perfeita para um príncipe. Perfeita.

Shion sentiu a dor nos joelhos anuviar enquanto ele se curvava sob o perfil adormecido de Nezumi. O toque de sua respiração pareceu incomodar o outro, que mexeu-se fracamente na cama, e Shion segurou o próprio ar dentro dos pulmões. Por instantes, sua mente se anuviou.

Ele inclinou-se um pouco mais, cobrindo a pequena distância e beijando delicadamente a bochecha do outro.

Para sua surpresa, Nezumi não pareceu nem suavemente despertado pelo toque. Shion sentiu uma ânsia estranha borbulhar dentro de si, e inclinou-se uma segunda vez, agora direcionando-se para os lábios de Nezumi.

Ele sentiu cócegas no estômago quando beijou Nezumi. Já havia feito algo parecido antes, mas numa ocasião muito mais triste.² Estava profundamente entretido na tarefa de manter sua boca em repouso sobre a de Nezumi, até ouvir um pequeno resmungo vindo do outro.

Shion se afastou, e a primeira coisa que sua visão captou foi um par de olhos cinzentos mirando-o com reprovação.

Estava acordado. Nezumi estava horrivelmente acordado. O cérebro de Shion começou a gritar várias coisas diferentes, e ele se esforçou para manter sua expressão inerte sob o olhar acusador de Nezumi.

– Shion.

Ele sorriu ao ouvir seu nome, e tentou responder naturalmente:

– Você estava com frio e parecia estar tendo pesadelos. Está se sentindo melhor agora?

Nezumi encarou-o por alguns instantes, sério. Em seguida, agarrou com força o pulso do outro, empurrando-o no chão.

– O que _pensa_ que estava fazendo? - ele rosnou em tom irritado, aninhado na cama como se aquela fosse sua base militar contra ataques noturnos inesperados.

– O que há de errado?

– Você sabe o que há de errado!

Shion piscou, confuso. Não esperava que Nezumi o recebesse com um abraço ou algo do tipo, mas tampouco esperava tanta ira por algo tão trivial.

– Me desculpe. - pediu Shion, tentando não parecer magoado. - Eu estava apenas...

– Não me venha com aquela história de beijo de boa noite de novo! - gritou Nezumi em um tom que beirava a histeria, apontando um dedo acusador para o outro. - Você está planejando alguma loucura de novo, não está? Fugindo no meio da noite, ou alguma idiotice do tipo? Como da última vez!

Shion arregalou os olhos, ainda mais confuso.

– Você está pensando que eu fiz isso por que ia embora?

– Não se faça de inocente. Você fez a mesma coisa da última vez!

As ideias de Shion começaram a ganhar ordem em sua mente. Ele finalmente conseguiu entender. Um rápido olhar para o rosto de Nezumi confirmou suas ideias - ele não estava irritado, chateado ou enojado. Estava assustado. Com medo. As mãos de Nezumi seguravam firmemente o lençol, como se aquilo pudesse manter Shion entre aquelas quatro paredes. Ele ainda não superara a desagradável surpresa que tivera ao saber que Shion planejava fugir sem o seu consentimento, e o beijo provavelmente lhe provocara um terrível deja-vù.

Shion sorriu.

– Eu não vou a lugar algum, Nezumi.

O outro estreitou os olhos com desconfiança.

– Então por que diabos fez aquilo? Se você pensa que pode me enganar...

– Não estou lhe enganando. Eu só quis beijar você.

Shion só se deu conta do quão embaraçosas foram suas palavras depois que já as tinha proferido. Um calor forte subiu de seu pescoço até as maçãs do rosto, e, por alguma razão, seus olhos dançaram no ambiente, mirando qualquer coisa que não fosse Nezumi.

Estava preparando-se mentalmente para ser atingido por uma enxurrada de comentários sarcásticos vindos de Nezumi, mas a única coisa que Shion sentiu foram dedos gelados se fechando em torno de seu pulso, e, antes que percebesse, estava sendo puxado por um Nezumi mal-humorado até a pequena cama.

– N-Nezumi?

– Se você acha que eu vou cair nessa de "eu só quis beijar você", você realmente é estúpido, Shion. Não me venha com mentiras.

– Mas o que você está...

– Quero ter certeza que você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar, e não foragido em algum lugar aleatóreo do universo.

Com essa sentença, Nezumi direcionou Shion para a sua própria cama, deitando-se em seguida. Antes que Shion pudesse protestar, ele puxou-o para perto de si e enlaçou os braços firmemente ao redor do garoto.

– Nezumi, isso dói! Não vou conseguir dormir desse jeito!

– Nem fugir, espero.

– Eu não ia fugir! Acredite! Você não confia em mim?

– Temo que não, Sua Majestade.

Shion tentou convencer Nezumi a libertá-lo por mais alguns minutos, mas foi totalmente ignorado. Horas mais tarde, ele ainda estava acordado, e sentia a respiração adormecida de Nezumi em seus cabelos, os braços do outro ainda formando um laço delicado ao redor dele.

Sim, dessa vez, havia sido apenas um beijo de boa noite. Acabara funcionando como o beijo do príncipe na Bela Adormecida, mas, ainda assim, não passava de um despretensioso beijo de boa noite.

Shion estava pensando seriamente em que palavras escolheria para expressar sua indignação na manhã seguinte, mas seus pensamentos foram brevemente interrompidos pela voz cheia de sono de Nezumi:

– Shion. - ele murmurou em tom carinhoso, ainda adormecido.

Suas mãos entrelaçadas repousavam no peitoral do menor, e Shion sorriu, cobrindo as mãos de Nezumi com as suas.

– Boa noite.

* * *

><p><strong>¹Trecho do conto original de A Bela Adormecida. Tradução livre feita por mim.<strong>

**²Referente ao episódio 7 do anime.**

**Preciso parar de ficar tão viciada nesse fandom, está fazendo mal a minha saúde mental. Anyway, outra fic de No. 6, um pouco mais fluffy e menos consistente! Me esforcei para a prosa não ficar enfadonha.**

**Vamos às notas:**

**- Tentei fazer algo mais romântico, estrelando um Shion maníaco por contos de fadas e lençóis cheirando a Nezumi, e um Nezumi possessivo e histérico. Não que isso fuja a personalidade deles. LOL**

**- Achei o enredo um tanto fraco, mas quis postar mesmo assim. Me perdoem pela falta de consistência.**

**- Qualquer erro gramatical ou de digitação é culpa da minha lerdeza somada ao horário (23h da noite, meu relógio biológico está quase parando).**

**Obrigada por lerem, e deixem suas impressões! :D**


End file.
